Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the network service technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for live migrating a virtual machine.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of infrastructure as service (IaaS) in recent years, when live migration of virtual machines is performed, the reliability of the web service is increasingly important. If the web service is interrupted during the live migration process of the virtual machines, the reliability of the web service will be adversely affected, resulting in a bad web operation experience for users.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have not yet to find a solution.